User talk:Celorilm
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Helena Blake page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 07:41, February 1, 2010 Linking A couple of things to remember when adding links to articles: 1) You only need to link something once. If Commander Shepard is already linked, you don't have to link the name every time you add it to the article! I ended up having to remove 18 (!) needless Shepard links from the Dossier: The Assassin article, not to mention 7 unnecessary extra links to Nassana Dantius and 8 extra links to Thane Krios. 2) Try and avoid using aliases unless they are actually needed. What I mean by alias is this: Nassana Dantius|Nassana. That's a redirect, typing the full name of the article, followed by | and what you want to show up. There are a lot of redirects that ensure you don't need to use aliases. For example, Thane redirects to Thane Krios, so no alias is needed. Likewise, Shepard redirects to Commander Shepard, Salarian and salarians redirect to salarian, Asari redirects to asari, and so on. So that's about 30 unnecessary aliases I also had to remove. The only alias you used that actually needed to be used was Nassana Dantius|Nassana, as Nassana does not redirect to Nassana Dantius. So please just make sure you are only linking when absolutely necessary and only using aliases when absolutely necessary. Thanks, SpartHawg948 07:55, February 2, 2010 (UTC) RE:Linking Policy :As to your point #1, yeah, you are pretty much the only one adhering to a link as much as possible policy. I've never had an issue with the same thing being linked 19 times in an article till tonight. Sometimes people will link 3 or 4 times, but never in the bouble digits. :Point #2- The reason for unnecessary aliases is just that- they are time consuming and unnecessary! Why type Commander Shepard|Shepard when typing Shepard accomplishes the exact same thing and looks just the same in the article. As for the subpoint about the alias for the assignment link, your version may have read a little easier, but we try not to use aliases when listing assignments and such. If you look at the other articles on this site, you'll see that when assignments are linked, we pretty much always use the full title. :Point #3- I'm an admin. It's my job to improve articles. I had no idea you were working on another version of the article. I can't just assume that maybe you'll fix it on your own and leave it looking like it did. Sometimes someone else changes an article while you are also editing it. Happens to me all the time. It's just the nature of the beast. Hope this answered any questions you had! Thanks, SpartHawg948 08:58, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::*You are correct that while you are the first, you may not be the last user to display this tendency, but seeing as this has come up once in a span of over two years, I don't really think I need to worry about seeing it again any time soon. :) ::*As for why we have this policy, three main reasons: 1) As you yourself pointed out, readability. The links can be distracting. 2) Clutter. Links take up more room than just the text, and it does make it take longer to scan the content of the page, which the admins tend to do quite a bit, and when someone links things in a less then ideal fashion, it takes a lot longer to fix it if the error occurs 19 times as opposed to just once. 3) Quite simply, it's redundant, and none of the admins here are big fans of redundancy, at least not to that degree. Repeated once? It's tolerable. Twice? Maybe, but it's a bit too redundant. 18 times? No way! Are you serious??? :P ::*I understand that for a new user not so familiar with the redirects, aliases may seem quicker, but trust me, once you get to know the redirects, aliases become one big giant time waster. And again, when someone uses needless aliases 40 or so times in an article, it's a definite time-waster for whatever editor comes in to clean up the mess. ::*Just to make it clear, I don't consider it my job to fix these kinds of mistakes, it IS my job to fix these kinds of mistakes. That's what an administrator does. And just a quick note: I am noticing phrases such as "my work" and requests that I notify you, or the author in general before making corrections. I'm not necessarily saying this is the case here, but I've seen words and requests like this before from people who felt a sense of authorial control over edits they made and articles that they started. This is not the case, at all. Starting an article or improving it heavily in no way, shape, or form conveys any authorial control, nor does it require other editors simply seeking to improve the sight to seek "permission" to make edits. I see no need to implement any rules requiring editors to wait for any period of time (certainly not hours!) before correcting mistakes (regardless of whether or not those mistakes were caused by unfamiliarity with site policy). That is simply unreasonable. ::*Lastly, I need no reminders that this is a volunteer thing. I volunteered not just to edit, but to be an admin and oversee everything, fixing mistakes, dealing with vandals, informing people unfamiliar with policy of the policies, and dealing with users who are chronic headaches (not in any way implying you are one of them, but there have been a few lately...) so please, don't start with the "Let me remind you...". Intentional or not, it sounded pretty condescending from where I was sitting. I'm just doing my job trying to improve the articles and inform new editors of site policy. As always, if you have any questions or comments, let me know- you know where to find me! :) SpartHawg948 11:45, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Quick Note about Stub Tags Just a quick note: Stub tags (and pretty much every other tags used here) go at the top of an article, not the bottom. I've fixed a couple of articles where you left the tag at the bottom, including one where you put the tag at the bottom, I moved it to the top, then you edited the article again and moved the tag back to the bottom. So again, tags go at the top of the page. Thanks, SpartHawg948 07:33, February 4, 2010 (UTC)